twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Karel Gott
Karel Gott (ur. 14 lipca 1939 roku w Pilźnie, zm. 1 października 2019 w Pradze) – czeski piosenkarz. Uznawany jest za najbardziej znanego czeskiego (wcześniej czechosłowackiego) piosenkarza w historii. W karierze został 41 razy nagrodzony nagrodą Złotego/Czeskiego Słowika (1962-1991 jako Złoty Słowik, od 1996 jako Czeski Słowik). Nagrał ok. 100 albumów autorskich i ponad 100 kompilacji. Szacuje się, że sprzedał od 30 do 100 milionów płyt. Śpiewał między innymi piosenki pop, arie operowe i operetkowe, adaptacje klasycznych pieśni, narodowych i ludowych piosenek (folklor), aranżacje melodii z musicali i piosenki country. Szczególnie znane jest jego wykonanie arii z West Side Story – Maria. Wykonał lub adaptował w języku czeskim wiele światowych przebojów m.in. El condor pasa, By the Rivers of Babylon, Hot Stuff. W 2006 w Jevanach pod Pragą, w dawnej willi piosenkarza zostało otwarte poświęcone mu muzeum, Gottland. Biografia Jego rodzina jest pochodzenia niemieckiego. Urodził się Pilźnie, gdy miał 6 lat rodzina przeprowadziła się do Pragi. Nie dostał się na studia do praskiej Akademii Sztuki, Architektury i Designu (UMPRUM) i zaczął pracować jako elektryk. Wcześnie zaczął interesować się muzyką jazzową, próbował uczyć się gry na gitarze i kontrabasie, ale postanowił się skoncentrować na śpiewie i zaczął brać prywatne lekcje. W latach 50. amatorsko występował i uczestniczył w konkursach piosenkarskich. Kariera artystyczna Karierę zaczął zdobywając angaż w praskiej kawiarni nad Wełtawą w 1958. W 1960 r. rozpoczął studia w praskim Konserwatorium, pod kierunkiem Konstantina Karenina (ucznia Fiodora Szalapina). Pierwsze koncerty zagraniczne odbył w Polsce z Jazzową Orkiestrą Czechosłowackiego Radia. Pierwszego singla nagrał w duecie z Vlastą Průchovą w 1962 r., była to piosenka When we are twice as old. W 1963 roku został członkiem teatru (kabaretu) Semafor, gdzie nagrał też piosenkę Oči má sněhem zaváté(Oczy ma śniegiem zawiane), którą napisali Jiří Suchý i Jiří Šlitr, członkowie tego teatru. Wkrótce potem zdobył swego pierwszego Złotego Słowika. Wystąpił na festiwalu sopockim w 1964 roku wykonując po polsku piosenkę Kot Teofil (III nagroda). Później – w latach 1970, 1975, 1986 i 2006 – występował już jako gwiazda. W 1967 wydał pierwszą płytę w niemieckiej wytwórni Deutsche Grammophon. W tym samym roku wyjechał na roczny kontrakt artystyczny do Las Vegas, co było początkiem jego światowej kariery. Po Praskiej Wiośnie zamieszkał w Niemczech, a podczas Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w 1968 r. reprezentował Austrię z utworem Tausend Fenster, z którym zajął 13. miejsce. W 1969 przerwał protest i wystąpił z recitalem. W 1971 przebywał na półrocznej emigracji w Niemczech Zachodnich. Władze komunistyczne niepokoiły się wiedząc, że jego emigracja miałaby negatywny wpływ na „normalizację” po wydarzeniach Praskiej Wiosny. Gott zdecydował się powrócić do kraju głównie ze względu na swych rodziców. Wykonywał też w konspiracji w 1977 utwór Mój brat Jan ku czci Jana Palacha. W 1977 r., podobnie jak większość artystów, w reakcji na ogłoszenie Karty 77 podpisał tzw. antykartę, w której deklarowano poparcie dla reżimu. Gott, twierdzi, że do podpisu zmuszono go podstępem. Śpiewał m.in. przebój Lady Carneval i tytułową piosenkę do popularnej bajki Pszczółka Maja, do wersji czeskiej i niemieckiej (autorem muzyki obu przebojów jest Karel Svoboda). W 2008 stworzył duet z niemieckim raperem Bushido w utworze "Für immer jung", a w 2009 podczas koncertu w Pradze wystąpił wraz z zespołem Alphaville w utworze Forever Young. Koncertował w Kanadzie, Izraelu, Rosji, Niemczech oraz odbył swoje kolejne długie tournée po Czechach. Koncerty Poza Albanią i Skandynawią występował we wszystkich krajach Europy, a także w Ameryce Północnej i Południowej, Azji (Japonia) i w Australii. Występował w setkach telewizyjnych show – swoich i jako gość (m.in. Gilbert Becaud Show, Nashville Country Music Festival, Europarty, Rudi Carell Show, James Last Show, Ein Kessel Buntes, Helena Vondráčková v Lucerne). Płyty Szacuje się, że sprzedał od 30 do 100 milionów płyt. Wiadomo, że w Czechach i na Słowacji sprzedano około 15 milionów, za co otrzymał diamentową płytę Supraphonu – Diamentową płytę światowej wytwórni fonograficznej Universal Music Group otrzymała w Czechach jedynie Helena Vondráčková, która sprzedała więcej płyt za granicami Czech niż w samych Czechach. Jego najbardziej znane płyty zostały nagrane w języku niemieckim i czeskim, chociaż niektóre wykonał po angielsku, rosyjsku i włosku. Najważniejsze nagrody *ponad 50 platynowych, złotych i srebrnych płyt (jako wykonawca wytwórni Supraphon, Melodia, Polydor, PolyGram oraz Universal i innych) *22 Złote i 19 Czeskich słowików (Český slavík) (pierwszy – 1963, ostatni – 2016) Malarstwo Karel Gott od lat również maluje i wystawia swoje obrazy. Odznaczenia *Medal za zasługi I stopnia – 2009 Zobacz też * Robert Rozmus Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji